


【DmC VDV】Dad Bromance

by momochichan



Series: 交个朋友 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 交朋友的番外，发生在本篇之前，叛逆期小蛋和所有人的没营养日常（。大量拿错台本出没。除了双子大家都是朋友关系。
Relationships: Dante (DmC)&V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Series: 交个朋友 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	【DmC VDV】Dad Bromance

但丁怀疑维吉尔有什么收养迷途青少年的爱好。

维吉尔把凯特带回家里的时候但丁正坐在沙发上咬着披萨蹂躏手柄，屏幕上枪声警笛声响成一片，也难为他还能注意到门开的声音。

但丁百忙之中抬眼看了一眼那个跟进来的女孩子，瘦骨如柴惊魂未定的样子。但丁看她一眼，她像是被但丁的目光吓到了一样，往维吉尔身后缩了缩，像个受惊的小鸟。

但丁在心里冷哼了一声，转过头接着抢他的银行。

维吉尔清了清嗓子，但丁一脸腻烦的按出菜单。世界暂时和平了，但丁回头看维吉尔，不吭声。

“这是凯特。”维吉尔稍微让开一些，露出已经完全缩进他背后的小姑娘，小姑娘怯生生的睁着大眼睛看着但丁，手指在维吉尔的衣服上抓紧。维吉尔安抚的拍了拍凯特的后背：“他是但丁。”

但丁哼了一声，重新拿起手柄，维吉尔又清了清嗓子，但丁烦躁的把手柄扔一边看他哥：”干嘛？“

“凯特遇到了……一些事情，暂时无处可去，需要在我们家住一段时间。”

“哦。”但丁的声音十分冷漠：“福利院不收胸这么大的小姑娘吗？”

“但丁。”维吉尔皱起眉，语气里透着警告：“凯特是个很有天赋的孩子，我不想让她的才华被浪费。”

“所以又是你的工具人，我懂了。”但丁重新拾起手柄，直接把游戏关了：“创业公司这么贫穷的吗？连未成年人都要压榨。”

维吉尔不再接他的茬，把凯特安置在单人沙发上给她倒了杯水：“在这里你是安全的，不用担心。今晚就……”

“就睡我的卧室。”但丁无视了维吉尔皱起的眉头，站起身来开始找他的钥匙：“我出去了，晚上不回来。”

他打开门时像是想起了什么，回头对着维吉尔抬抬下巴：“你知道睡未成年人是犯法的吧。别做我不会做的事情。“

  
“傻逼维吉尔，怎么还搞炼铜这一套。”夜店小王子但丁在震耳欲聋的死亡重金属中翻了个白眼，脚翘在桌子上歪斜在沙发里，尼禄伸手把音响的声音调小：“你说什么？”

“我说我渴了，有啤酒吗？”但丁晃着腿毫不心虚，尼禄把冰可乐砸在他身上：“这是我家，你我都只有18岁，哪儿来的啤酒。”他看了一眼但丁还放在桌子上的脚：“一会儿你擦桌子。”

“你真没意思，尼禄。”但丁打开可乐，剧烈摇晃过的液体喷了他一手，但丁毫不在意的抹在尼禄T恤上：“这就是你对待半夜来找你借住的好哥们儿的态度吗？”

“怎么，你失恋了？被女孩子赶出来了？”尼禄皱着眉头看那一大块黏唧唧的可乐印，干脆把T恤脱下来扔但丁头上。

“不能说完全正确，只能说毫不靠谱。”但丁把尼禄的T恤扯下来擦了擦嘴，内心不情愿的承认其实也不是完全不靠谱：“我要睡床。”

“别想，我不会为你睡沙发的。”尼禄干脆的拒绝了。

“那我们一起睡床。我不介意。”但丁打了个气嗝，一脸邪笑的伸手去捏尼禄的腹肌：“反正你床挺大的，对象是你的话我不介意搞点 Bromance 。”

“滚。”尼禄亲切友好的回答了他。

  
第二天但丁晃晃悠悠的走进维吉尔租的那个不大的办公区时，他毫不意外的又看到了凯特。瘦小的女孩子缩在角落里，对着电脑把键盘敲的飞快，目光专注而犀利，丝毫没有昨天看到的那副惊吓过度的样子。但丁走过去敲了敲她的桌子，女孩子从屏幕上抬起头，看到是他吓的蜷缩了一下。但丁怀疑了一秒钟自己是不是面相很凶：“维吉尔呢？”

凯特指了指会议室的方向，声音含糊的说了句：“还有别人。”

“谢啦。”但丁拍拍小姑娘的肩膀，凯特十分明显的把椅子挪动了一下远离他。但丁无所谓的走去大门紧闭的会议室，隔着窗户往里面看了一眼。会议室里坐了一圈人，投影仪亮着，维吉尔似乎在讲着什么东西。虽然和底下那帮西装革履散发着华尔街铜臭气的精英分子相比起来维吉尔从年龄上来讲就过于稚嫩，但不妨碍他散发出丝毫不显弱的气场。

“切。”但丁不屑至极。

他也没停留多久，转身朝维吉尔的办公室走过去。习惯性的敲也不敲直接开门后，但丁发现里面已经有了其他人。

见过待客沙发上正坐着一个衣装得体气质优雅的黑发青年，他手里捧着本书，似乎在被但丁打扰前都沉浸在阅读里。但丁见过他，维吉尔说他叫V。维吉尔似乎特别欣赏他，甚至时不时会邀请V去家里坐坐。

哪儿哪儿都是维吉尔的工具人。但丁垮起脸，语气不善：”你在这儿干嘛？“

“送东西。”V对但丁的态度完全不以为意，他把书收拾好，站起身来：“你来的正好。”

“正好什么？”

“这是维吉尔要的书，我帮他找到了。”V把一个纸袋子递给但丁：“请替我转交给他。我还有事，先走了。”

黑发青年宛如优雅的黑猫般无声无息的离开，但丁的视线黏在他被长裤修饰的恰到好处的臀部曲线上，直到办公室的门完全合拢。但丁打开纸袋往里看了一眼，威廉布莱克，他怎么一点都不惊讶。

但丁毫不客气的坐在维吉尔的皮质椅里，脚搭在办公桌上，装了书的纸袋也被他随手甩在桌面上，撞下去了个杯子。

玻璃碎掉的声音明显惊动了什么人，门被打开，凯特探头进来查看情况。小姑娘看到但丁，抽了口气，关上门跑了。

操。但丁对着门无声的骂了一句。明明和维吉尔长一张脸，怎么一个两个对维吉尔那么亲切，看到他就跑。

自从维吉尔毅然从大学肄业出来开公司，但丁的生活仿佛又回到了维吉尔找到他之前。除了确实有了稳定的住处和不需要靠躲着警察的方式弄钱外，大部分时候又回到了不是和朋友瞎混就是自己瞎混的状态。但丁以为身边少了个控制狂会让他过得更开心一些，然而事实上他甚至产生了些奇怪的不适应感，具体的例子就是但丁甚至开始在12点前回家——即使其实维吉尔自己都还在公司进行他似乎永远没有头的工作。

门第三次被打开，但丁啧了一声不耐烦地看这次又是谁，却发现推门而入的竟然是维吉尔本人。

“但丁？你怎么在这里？”维吉尔一脸惊讶。

是啦，谁都应该出现在在维吉尔的办公室，唯独但丁不应该。但丁忽然觉得那种熟悉的厌烦感又涌上来了，就像每次他看到维吉尔邀请V到家里的时候，就像凯特忽然出现在家里的时候，就像他凌晨时分被开门声吵醒的时候一样，说不上的烦。

但丁没回答维吉尔，只是恶狠狠地盯着地上碎掉的杯子，仿佛一切都是它的错。

“你有事找我？”维吉尔走近一步。他那个写了一脸我不爽但别想让我细聊的胞弟从桌上拿起个纸袋，站起身来。

“V说这是给你的。”但丁硬邦邦的说，把V给他的书塞进维吉尔怀里。维吉尔没去管书：“凯特已经找好了住处，你今天晚上——”

“也不回去。”但丁头也不回。

“早啊。”但丁刷完牙出来时尼禄已经晨跑回来了，正在厨房里捣鼓早饭，顺口和但丁打了个招呼。

“早什么早。”但丁打了个哈欠：“应该说你昨晚真棒。”

“你真恶心，我要和你绝交。”尼禄无比嫌弃的把热好的速冻披萨仍在但丁面前，自己端着牛奶麦片嚼着：“你打算在我家赖到什么时候。”

“你真贤惠，绝交完直接和我结婚好了。”但丁拿了一块塞在嘴里：“不想回去。维吉尔那张脸长得也太让人烦了。”

“那你照镜子的时候有没有被自己烦死？”尼禄诚恳发问。

一块小香肠精准的落在尼禄的麦片里，沾着番茄酱的油花快乐的在牛奶上飘散开来。尼禄暴喝一声起手一招陶喆攻击，但丁不慌不忙抬脚架开。谁想到尼禄只是虚晃一招，哗啦一声牛奶麦片浇在剩余的披萨上潇洒而去，徒留但丁对着全员遇难现场泣不成声。

不过尼禄说的没错，一直蹲在尼禄家毕竟不是什么办法。

但丁摸了摸鼻子，看了看时针指向8的钟表，顺了尼禄的摩托钥匙往自己家走。

打开房门的时候他以为这里本该空无一人，没想到房间里还有别人，而且不是维吉尔。

V坐在他平常打游戏的沙发上，穿着昨天但丁见过的那套严严实实的衬衫长裤，在一大堆书中间挑挑拣拣。但丁清了清嗓子，V抬眼，对他点了点头算是招呼，继续沉在他的书海里。

又一个大忙人是吧。

但丁克制了一下没有直接从鼻子里哼出来，径直走去抽屉里翻信用卡，抽出其中不属于维吉尔的那张。

维吉尔的卧室门没关，但丁往里看了一眼。一如既往的整齐的像压根没住过人，被子铺的整整齐齐的，被角平整的摊开着。

但丁这次没忍住冷哼了出来。

维吉尔从来不会放任他的被子这样，他的被角总会被好好地掖好，简直强迫症。

不过但丁的这点动静对房间里的另一个人毫无影响。V仍然被那堆显然不是他自己搬上来的书包围着，他的身边还放着牛奶泡的麦片，目测和谋杀但丁披萨的还是同款——他不记得自己或者维吉尔什么时候买这种东西回来过。

前所未有的烦躁感涌了上来，但丁用力抓了抓头发，一肚子无名邪火无处放。他眯着眼看了一会儿V，干脆又走了过去，坐在V的面前盯着他看。

V确实是很好看，长了副漂亮的面孔，彬彬有礼又疏离的气质又让他有种不言自明的性感，就是怎么看也过于瘦了，甚至有点病态。但丁盯着客用拖鞋上露出的那一截细瘦白皙的脚踝，又想到不排除维吉尔就喜欢这一口。

“如果你来问维吉尔的话，他已经先去公司了。”V抬眼看了但丁一眼，把手中的书放在右手边，又拿了一本出来。

又一次，全世界都知道维吉尔在哪儿，除了但丁。

“……不，实际上我是来找你的。”但丁撑着下巴靠近V：“晚上有空吗？”

闻言V挑起眉，他那双深邃的绿色眼睛探究般的盯着但丁，但丁忽然难得的觉得有些心虚。

就当他以为V会直接拒绝时，V又垂下眼去看手里那本书：“有。去哪里？”

居然甚至没问干什么，但这对但丁来说倒事件好事儿。但丁抓过一张纸龙飞凤舞的写下一个地址：“8点见。“

但丁脖子上搭着浴巾，拿出两个玻璃杯，打开从临走前从家里顺出来的威士忌浅浅的倒了两杯。这个老房车和他离开时的差别不大，虽然是积了些灰，但打扫也要不了多少时间。

他看了眼手机，7点55分，他胡乱的把自己的头发擦到半干，伸手去拿外套，想了想又放了回去。房间的灯被他关的只剩下小桌上的台灯，不甚明朗的光线在房间里制造出暧昧不明的光影。

8点，敲门声准时响起。V拎着他几乎从不离手的长柄伞向上迎着但丁的目光：“在游乐园旁边筑巢？很有童心。”

“方便邀请你去坐旋转木马。”但丁把V让进来，递给他一杯威士忌：“想喝一杯吗？”

V倒是没有在但丁的年龄问题上提出质疑，也没有对冰块都没加的高度数酒精饮品有什么意见。他接过杯子自在的在但丁的小桌旁坐下：“所以，你就是来找我喝酒？我猜这件事上你应该还有别的更合适的人选。”

“只是喝酒的话确实有。”但丁走过去轻轻和他碰了碰，仰头把酒液灌下去，热辣的感觉顺着喉咙滑下去，他又给自己倒了一些：“但另外的事情，没人比你更合适。”

“另外的事？”V也喝了一口，透明的金色酒液流过透明的玻璃壁，浸过V的嘴唇，在那上面留下湿润的色泽后又被它们含了进去。V的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动了一下，但丁走近了一步。

他伸手撑在V身后的墙上：“比如维吉尔会找你做的事情？”

“工作？”V顺着他的动作微微后仰，这样的姿势让他的颈部拉出了细长的线条，但丁看着V后颈处柔软的黑发，他莫名的觉得维吉尔应该会相当喜欢那里。

“如果你的工作还包括这一部分的话……你昨天晚上留在维吉尔那里了，对吧？”但丁慢慢的贴近，他意外的没在V的眼神中看到被冒犯的意味，反而充满了玩味：“说真的，维吉尔满足的了你吗？”

但丁不断地压缩两人之间的距离，直至凑到V的耳边。他挑起V脸颊旁的一缕黑发轻轻嗅了嗅，声音喑哑：“不如试试和我……”

V稍稍偏开一些，但丁追过去对V耳语：“我会让你不想离开那张床。”

“但丁，你可真是……”V垂下眼睛，弯起嘴角。他的睫毛在湖绿的眼睛里投下深深浅浅的影，昏暗的灯光让他的笑容暧昧不明。但丁嘴唇顺着V的黑发慢慢下移，眼看两人之间的距离要被拉近到无，V抬眼看但丁，缓缓吐出下半句：“……幼稚至极。”

但丁顿住了。

V伸手推开两人间的距离，表情近乎怜悯：“就这样？这种程度的演技这种程度的调情，我简直要同情维吉尔了。”

“操！“

但丁哀嚎，支在墙上的手捶了一下墙壁，语气里满是难以置信：”至于吗？至于吗？至于吗V？”

“我只是实话实说。”V真诚极了。

“那你为什么还要这么配合？”但丁颓然后退几步，坐回到床上。

“嗯……”V煞有介事的思索了一下：“看笑话？”

“操，你看上去可没这么恶劣，比你现在说的话解风情的多了。”

“解不解风情也要看对谁。”V慢条斯理的咽下剩下的酒，把杯子放回去：“况且也用不着我来对你用心。”

V对但丁露出一个堪称温暖人心的笑容：“酒还不错，笑话也不错，多谢款待，下次还有记得再叫上我。”

笑话一脸冰冷，摊在床上生无可恋。V拎起雨伞，自顾自的走去房门。

“顺便一提，维吉尔和你不一样，他不会把身边所有人都往床上带。”V打开门，忽然回头加了一句：“成熟一点吧，但丁，你总得学会一点坦诚，至少对自己。”

V的身影消失在夜色里，轻飘飘留下一句话：“想要什么东西，就自己去拿。”

维吉尔觉得但丁最近有些不对劲。

虽然他的胞弟向来做事不合常理，但一向什么都不太在乎的样子。然而最近他像是在刻意躲什么东西或者什么人，具体来说，但丁在进他的办公室或回家时，会先敲门了。

这当然不合理，毕竟但丁连进浴室都是直接闯，即使看到里面亮着灯还有水声也一样。

他顺口和V提过一句，虽然严格来说V的顾问范围不包括日常生活，但维吉尔认为他们之间还是有些相通之处，至少他可以毫无芥蒂的和V说这种绝对不会对第二个人讲的琐事。

“虽然我很高兴但丁肯回家住了，但他最近总一副在沉思的样子。”维吉尔说这句话的时候内心充满了强烈的违和感，他居然要把但丁和沉思放在同一个句子里。

而听到这话的黑发青年眼睛甚至没有离开手中的书：“或许是恋爱的烦恼吧。”

“恋爱？烦恼？”维吉尔觉得更违和了。

“但丁也是十八岁的小男孩，即使有恋爱的烦恼也不奇怪。”V认真的检视着封面，语气心不在焉：“不妨找他谈谈心？就算是亲兄弟，没有交流也是很难互相理解的。”

维吉尔觉得真的交流了可能也没有什么成效，但他还是决定试试看。

他想起离开大学后，他确实有相当一段时间没有和但丁正经说过话了。

于是在当天下午，维吉尔破天荒的让自己按时下班。客厅沙发上窝着圣洛都头号通缉犯，屏幕上的游艇后面跟了一屁股的直升机。

“但丁。”维吉尔咳了一声试图引起但丁的注意，但丁摇杆一转游艇直接撞上桥墩，世界又和平了。

但丁没有重开，把手柄扔在一旁，回头看维吉尔：“干嘛？”

“你想谈谈吗？”维吉尔走过去坐在但丁旁边，一副好兄长的样子：“我知道最近我们之间缺少交流……”

但丁露出一副见了鬼了的表情，维吉尔清了清嗓子：“我们之间可能一直缺乏真正的交流……”

“但是，”维吉尔试着让自己的表情充满耐心与包容：“但丁，你知道，你什么事都可以和我商量。“

但丁的表情从见了鬼变成了这鬼是维吉尔。

维吉尔仍不放弃，他声音缓和，循循善诱：“毕竟我们是兄弟——”

但丁忽然起身，皱着眉恶狠狠地盯着维吉尔，维吉尔茫然。

“谁他妈愿意和你当兄弟。”

但丁骂骂咧咧，转身走了出去。


End file.
